


a quiet moment

by redledgers



Series: show me why [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Movie Night, snuggle time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8536543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redledgers/pseuds/redledgers
Summary: A mid finals movie night and snuggling.





	

He discovers how much he loves human contact (more specifically, human contact with Vex) when he starts spending more time in either of their dorms. It’s finals week, just before everyone deserts campus for winter break, and she invites him over for pizza and a movie. He can sacrifice an evening of studying for that, and he shows up to the pleasant discovery that her roommates have vacated the space and that a soft pile of blankets took up half the sofa.

Vex greets him with a kiss and disappears downstairs to get the pizza delivery that had arrived just after he did. Percy makes himself comfortable and wonders what type of movie Vex had in mind. Neither of them really watch movies (unless you counted the numerous nature documentaries she saw in class), and some part of him thinks it was a covert way to get him in bed. Not that he minds, he wouldn’t have minded if she asked either. Vex’ahlia was no stranger to telling him exactly what she wanted.

She returns a few minutes later with a pizza and a box of cheesy bread. “Water or soda?” she asks. “You and Keyleth drank all our tea and we never got any more.”

“Water is fine, dear.” He makes to get it himself but she pushes him down and comes back with two glasses of water. After setting them down gently, she sits and scoots against him, tucking her head under his chin. “The pizza is going to get cold,” he says fondly.

Vex shrugs. “I haven’t seen you literally all week." 

“And who’s fault is that?” Percy doesn’t mind though, and holds her close until his stomach protests otherwise.

“Mine,” she admits grumpily. Vex has been taking on extra hours at her job, but the zoo always needs extra help at the beginning of winter. She lets him lean forward then follows suit, putting two slices of pizza on a napkin and taking a bite. “What do you want to watch? Gilmore worked some magic last time he visited and we have all the premium channels on the school network now.”

“Something that isn’t too engaging on the off chance I might want to kiss you,” he replies, eating.

Vex smirks and picks something, he’s not sure what, and settles back against him with her food. She’s dozing on his lap an hour later, and he undoes her braid and cards his fingers through her hair. He stopped paying attention to the movie early on, choosing instead to focus on the details of her. When his hand stills, she opens her eyes and looks plaintively up at him. Percy takes the opportunity to lean down and kiss her nose.

“You’re gross,” she says quietly, stretching. “And we’re not in optimal snuggling position either.”

“Well how am I supposed to fix those things?”

Her eyes glitter. “I can think of a few ways.”


End file.
